when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Bourbon Empire
The Southern Bourbon Empire (French: Empire du Sud Bourbon) is a modernized French kingdom, a modern feudatory country that would be an ally to many socialist states of the Beleninsk Pact and the entire Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. In World War III, it is a feudatory country in the medieval/early modern era era, but then the USRAC and the French Communist Party revived Louis XVIII of France and Charles X of France, and this country will be upgraded into a modernized French kingdom after the Second Beacon War and during the USRAC War. Since the Second Beacon War is over with a victory given out by the USRAC, this medieval/early modern kingdom is revived by the USRAC, Fauwan, Chinese Faunuses and the FPLA so it can be lead by all the emperors of Southern Song Dynasty. Also, it will be upgraded to use modern weapons and all the weapons all over the world from the 11th century to the 21th century, with an ability to increase taxes into an all-time high, but they will also use death penalties to Rubyist prisoners before the end of the USRAC War and they could revive generals of Southern Song Dynasty. They can use also melee weapons and gunpowder weapons, but they can too use modern weapons and vehicles to attack at enemies who can destroy the Northern Bourbon Empire for serving the Global Liberation Union (because it is red in national color and Northern Bourbon Empire are blue in national color), which happens after the Battle of Versailles (leading to the dissolution of the united Bourbon Empire under GLU membership and the split of these two countries). Soon, they become allies of the USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact during the USRAC War. In many wars during the USRAC War, they can help the USRAC to complete Operation Red Doom in order to conquer the world and start taxing at civilians living in occupied territories of who are kingdoms by using feudalism during the USRAC War before Ruby Rose could convince Walovlir Motovov, Yuri Motovov and Yevgeniy Motovov. After the USRAC War, feudalism will be abolished in order to make way for new policies that contain socialism and capitalism so that they can help France and the rest of the European Union, the NATO and the rest of the Grand Alliance to start attacks against Russia and its allies for worshipping an inferior ideology, as called out by the Grand Alliance so they would help the Chinese rebels, Fauwan, the USRAC and all of their allies. In the siege of Kassala, they will help the USRAC, Fauwan and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including the Type 260 Robot, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon in order to attack at the Nile River Coalition and Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot while using the Camerone Robot at the same time. In Operation Buttertoast, they will attack at Tabuu and the Subspace Army, including the Afrika Korps, the NRC, the North African Patriotic Front, the Global Revolutionary Army, the People's Liberation Army and the Redcoat Union Army, and with an ability to kill the terrorists, Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, the Lambent, and the Blacklight Virus, but they must also prepare to fight against jiangshis and yaoguais for their protection. After the North African Crisis, they become part of the Grand Alliance and some efforts for the Beleninsk Pact to kill invading Chinese and Russian troops their in new mission (Operation Sanglant) under new leadership. In their military strength, they will use modern weapons, RWBY weapons, vehicles and combat weapons so that they can have the Southern Bourbon Royal Army, the Southern Bourbon Royal Navy and the Southern Bourbon Royal Air Force, including a special forces faction so that they can use French weapons, medieval French weapons, premodern French weapons weapons, NATO weapons and all weapons from all communist states, which is called as the Southern Bourbon Royal Special Forces, but they will also use cavalry (the Southern Bourbon Royal Cavalry Force, siege weapons (the Southern Bourbon Royal Siege Force) and some melee weapons. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they will use past tactics to attack at enemies, which they would help each other and the USRAC, including the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance with the usage of melee weapons and some vehicles to attack at enemies from the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, including Russia, China and the Northern Bourbon Empire. Now it will fight for this country itself, its kings, its generals, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Type 260 Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, the Unified Red Space Comand, the Krasnyy Corporation, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Team,Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Beleninsk Pact, the republics of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries